The present invention relates to machinery for use in drilling bore holes in the soil by means of drilling tools adapted for use in various strata. The machinery is designed inter alia for drilling holes at locations where due to scarcity of space large size machinery cannot be used. The machinery can also be used in making piles to support high rise building structures. However, the machinery according to the invention can and does perform further tasks which are incidental to piling. Further the machinery can be used also, when properly adapted, to drilling bore holes of alternatingly varying diameter.
Conventionally, e.g. when preparing substructures, especially piles to serve as supports or foundation of high rise building, first, a test bore is drilled down to the depth of the future bore, and soil samples are extracted from a number of strata. The samples are evaluated by geologists and/or soil engineers. The opinion of these experts then serves as a starting point for devising and planning the actual bore in which the piles are to be cast.
When drilling through different strata of a soil formation it is frequently necessary to use different types of drilling tools which result in varying diameters of the bore hole.
Generally the machinery according to the invention is destined to make vertical bore holes, as well as horizontal ones, and such which extend at an angle relative to the vertical and the horizontal.